Sensei! - Vongola Style!
by NatsuLuvsKyoya
Summary: You're a teacher at Vongola Academy, and the Principal, Giotto, had warned you that there are a variety of students... personality wise. They're loud, obnoxious, shy, seductive and everything in between. Step in, if you dare. WARNING: Sexual themes
1. Introduction

**✎-Introduction-✎**

"[Name]. It's good to see you again." You smiled, setting down a stack of papers with a thump.

"Giotto-san. It's been a while." He chuckled.

"Yes, a whole summer." You sat in the revolving chair at your desk. You tapped the wood of your desk with a pen, before realizing something, and looking up at Giotto again.

"Was there something you needed? I can do something to help get ready for the new students." He chuckled, shaking his head.

"There's only one thing I need you to do." He said, taking note of your puzzled expression. "There seem to be quite a lot of new students this year. They know each other well, so they should get along, but I need you to be cautious. Their personalities might clash a bit, and we need to be sure everyone if safe. Of course, you can talk to their homeroom teachers if anything is wrong. Some of the new students might oppose, since you're about the same age as them." You nodded, feeling a little nervous. He smiled.

"Very well then. Good luck, [Name]." You nodded again, watching him leave.

"Wait…" you suddenly thought aloud, "what did he mean when he said 'good luck'?"

Guess you'll find out.

Very, very soon.

**Prompts: **

**1. Shy Student!**

**2. Short-tempered Student!**

**3. Oblivious Student!**

**4. EXTREME Sports Student!**

**5. Violent Student!**

**6. Obnoxious Student!**

**7. Clumsy Student!**

**8. Seductive Student!**

**9. Mischievous Student!**

**10. Quiet Student!**

**11. Polite Student!**

**12. Nerdy Student 1!**

**13. Nerdy Student 2!**

14. (Unwillingly) Helpful Student!

15. Sexy Student!

16. Scientific Student!

**Bold** prompts mean they are **done.** (The underlining button is being a bastard right now) I'll try to get them done as soon as I can. I got excited and I wanted to create this series because I got so many ideas for putting the OC through some minor hell. xD Enjoy reading, sensei~!


	2. Shy Student

"Welcome back everyone!" You smiled at the multiple groans and grumbles of the students as they rubbed their tired eyes. You laughed good-naturedly and sat back in your chair, twirling your bracelet around one of your fingers. "Yes, yes. I know you're all dying to get back to working, eh?" More groans made you chuckle. "Well, we won't be doing anything today, we'll start off the year by introducing ourselves, shall we?" Everyone sat up a little straighter and nodded. A few people yawned, stretching.

"Well, we'll start with you." You pointed to a boy with bright green eyes and silver hair. He was sitting next to another boy with spikey brown hair and big brown eyes. Next to him was an ebony-haired male. You stood up from your chair and sat in an unoccupied one across from them.

"So, what are your names?" You smiled.

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi!" The ebony-haired male smiled. You nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Yamamoto-kun."

"Tch." Your eyes flickered to the green-eyed student.

"And you?" He 'hmped', turning his nose up in the air and crossing his arms. You smiled slightly. He reminded you of G, another teacher.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because octopus head, I'm the teacher." You smiled at his indignant expression. He leaped up, spluttering an pointing a finger at you.

"You!? Our teacher!? You're the same age as us!" You smiled.

"Well, I skipped a grade or too, and here I am. This is my job, kid." He scoffed.

"Hah! You don't look that intelligent."

"G-Gokudera-kun! Don't be rude…"

"I'm so sorry, Juudaime!" He bowed and sat down again. You raised an eyebrow.

"So, you're name is Gokudera-kun, octopus head?" He glared at you, standing up and pointing an angry finger at you.

"You are definitely not a teacher if you make fun of your students!" He blurted out. You raised a brow, amused. Your lips curled into a small smile.

"I think you're contradicting yourself. You said I'm not a teacher, but you said, 'my students'. So which one is it, Gokudera-kun?" You smiled pleasantly. His face turned red and he huffed furiously, falling back in his seat and crossing his arms, refusing to look at you. You turned your attention to the brunette.

"I still haven't heard your name yet." You smiled. He flushed, fiddling with his pencil and looking down at the desk.

"S-Sawada Tsunayoshi. B-but you can just call me T-Tsuna…" You smiled. He was adorable. You ruffled his hair.

"You're adorable, Tsuna-kun." His face turned red and he let out a small 'hiiie'. You smiled, letting out a small laugh. "Quite the shy one, aren't you? Don't worry, I won't bite." He nodded.

"Ahaha~ Tsuna's so popular!" You smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek. Ignoring the other student's gaping mouths and shocked expressions, and Gokudera's shouts of 'I'll protect you if she tries molesting you, Juudaime!'

"Indeed."

The rest of the class went by without any problems. Besides Gokudera's outbursts of 'It won't eat you, Juudaime! Not if I blow it's head off!' You smiled. This year was going to be interesting.

As the bell rung, the students gathered up their books glumly. You sighed contently, sitting down at your desk after seeing them off, and putting your head on your desk, shutting your eyes.

"Ah, sensei! Are you there?" You recognized the voice. Tsuna. You tried to repress the smile as you continued to feign sleep. You heard other footsteps too.

"Juudaime! We should hurry to class."

"Yeah, one second, Gokudera-kun. I wanted to ask her a ques…. tion…" He stopped as your peaceful 'sleeping' face came into view. You heard Gokudera snort.

"What kind of a teacher sleeps after class…?" He grumbled. You made a mental note to give him extra work next class.

"Ahaha~ She looks kinda cute asleep!" Yamamoto laughed.

"Shut it baseball, freak!"

"Careful guys, you might wake her up!" Tsuna walked up to your desk. Something told him you weren't asleep, but he pushed it away and leaned down.

"Sensei, you really do look cute asleep." You felt your face slowly heat up, and you begged mentally he would leave before he noticed. Your temperature seemed to flare when you felt a soft peck to your forehead. As you heard scurrying footsteps run down the hall, you slowly sat up, smiling.

"See you later, Tsuna-kun." You touched the your forehead and smiled.

It was still warm from his kiss.


	3. Short-tempered Student

You were very unsettled. After Giotto's 'warning' you were extremely anxious. What if the kids got into a fight and you couldn't stop it? What if they wouldn't listen to you? He had said to go to their homeroom teachers, but what if that didn't help either? You shook your head. You needed to clear your unsettling thoughts before class began.

"W-welcome back everyone." You cleared your throat, shuffling with some papers on your desk. "I hope you all had a good summer, and now, we'll be working in class and completing tests. It seems like summer went by too fast, eh? S-so anyways, how were your summers?" You pointed to a student in the front, and he said his family had gone fishing and camping, before he broke his arm. "It's healed now, though." He finished. You nodded, gesturing to the next student.

"U-umm… well…" He didn't have a chance to talk, as someone interrupted.

"It's ok Juudaime! You don't have to answer if you don't want to! She shouldn't be prying into your life!" He sent you a glare that made you want to hide under your desk for the rest of the day.

"R-right, you don't have to a-answer…" You trailed off. The boy shook his head.

"It's alright… well…. Where should I start…?" And then he told everyone how a baby tutor came to his house and tried to give him a head start by training him to become a great mafia boss, and how he went through all kinds of hell, but met some great friends, and the fiercer part of your brain wondered who would become friends with an asshole such as Gokudera.

"S-sounds like fun. A game to train yourselves?" Gokudera shot up, and he towered over you, staring into your soul with a glare that made his bright green eyes shine.

"Bitch! who do you think we are?!" Gokudera brought out some bombs, and you freaked.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! D-don't throw those!" He scoffed.

"And you call yourself a teacher…"

"G-Gokudera-kun!"

Ouch.

Those words hurt you more than you would have liked, and you assured Tsuna, who had been distressing, that is was fine. You swallowed the lump in your throat, but let your eyes water slightly. But even so, you put on a small, fake smile and addressed the rest of the class.

"R-right… anyways, please open your books up to page 34…"

[…]

Being a teacher was the only way you could pay your bills. You had been smarter than most kids in your grade, and the teachers and principal suggested you skip a couple of grades so it would be more of a challenge. You yourself had been a student, until Giotto, the principal had called you down to his office one day and offered a job as a teacher. You had hesitated, unsure how you would do well, teaching the students, but he assured you would do fine. Your parents had divorced a month earlier, and while you were still gloomy over the fact, your mood perked up at the idea of getting a job, so you agreed happily.

So now, as you graded papers from your classes from earlier, you couldn't help but wonder if you weren't cut out for being a teacher. You sighed, depressed. Gokudera had really lit up your fears. What if you didn't do a good job? You would probably get fired and have to find a new job, otherwise your house would be bought and you would get kicked out too. You wiped the tears away bitterly. You didn't have time to worry about this, damnit! You had papers to correct.

"Oi." You jumped in your shoes and squeaked slightly, before turning your head in the direction of the doorway and seeing Gokudera's silver-grey hair in the doorway.

"Y-yes? Was there something you needed?" He glared at the ground, holding out a sheet.

"You forgot to take my paper." Your eyes widened, and you leaped up from your seat and made your way shakily over to Gokudera, unexplained fear curling in your stomach and clogging up your throat. You coughed, taking the paper.

"I-I'll just grade this, then… but shouldn't you be at lunch—" His hands slammed on the wall behind you, startling you as you nearly dropped the paper. You clutched it to your chest as you stared almost fearfully up at him, holding the paper as if it could save our life from an angry bomber. Fear seeped into your expression as your eyes watered once again, but you didn't expect the next words that came out of his mouth.

"Sorry…." He mumbled. Through teary eyes, you looked up at him confused.

"I know you're nervous about teaching a class 'cause you're the same age as us… and you've been trying your best so… sorry…" His voice got quieter with every word, so that you had to strain your ear in order to decipher when anyone else would have thought was mumbled gibberish. Your eyes widened, before a giant smile stretched across your face, and you leaped up, wrapping your limbs tightly around Gokudera's body and laughing.

"Thanks so much Gokudera-kun!" He flushed.

"I-idiot! Don't get cocky! You still have a long way to go!"

"Whatever you say, Go~ku~chan!"

"Ahaha! You sure are popular, Gokudera!" Yamamoto had come to see what happened. He groaned. Sometimes he wondered why he had to suffer being with these idiots. You smiled at his flushed and somewhat irritated face.

Maybe teaching wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. Oblivious Student

"Now, class, today we'll be learning about the reproductive system." The reaction was instantaneous. Most students started giggling behind their books and hands, while others got looks of utter disgust and horror on their face.

"Ahaha~ Sounds fun!" Everyone turned, stunned, to Yamamoto who was still smiling brightly. You coughed into your hands, gaining the attention of your flabbergasted class.

"Anyways, let's begin… Please open up to page 312…"

[…]

By the time class had ended, everyone was either red from laughing, being embarrassed, or yelling at others for laughing, but being embarrassed themselves. You would often chuckle at their expressions at new vocabulary and knew you would get some angry emails from parents saying how you scarred their innocent children forever. Frankly, you didn't care; it was your job, after all. You were tidying up the tables for the next class, when there came a knock on the door.

"Sensei!" You turned and smiled.

"Come in!" The door opened and Yamamoto Takeshi walked in. He looked embarrassed, and almost nervous. You tilted your head, confused. Yamamoto Takeshi, the baseball loving, oblivious student who didn't take things literally. You never would have guessed he was scared of being in a classroom alone with the health teacher. You grinned cheekily. "How can I help you, Yamamoto-kun?"

He looked up, a small grin stretching across his face.

"Well, I don't really get what we're learning in class… do you think you could help me?" You nodded.

"Sure! We can start whenever you want. But anyways, wanna have lunch with me? You should be in the cafeteria, anyways." He nodded, and you found he had brought his lunch along with him. Though suspicious, you pushed it out of your head and brought up a char to the table he was sitting at. He opened his lunch and you saw he had brought sushi.

"Sushi for lunch? Awesome!" You grinned. He smiled back at you.

"Yeah, my pop runs a sushi place in town." You smiled, picking up your chopsticks and taking a bite of rice.

"Maybe I should go there sometime."

"You should! We could even study in my room, after, or while we eat!" You perked up.

"Really? Cool! Then, I guess I can come over later when you want me to help you with your studies. I can probably help with other subjects too, so it's like a win-win!"

[…]

After eating lunch, there was still fifteen minutes before he had to get back to his next class, and you two had established the time when you should help him with his studies.

"The name's Take-sushi, so look out for it!" He grinned. You nodded, holding the piece of paper that had the address and time that told you when and where you should arrive.

"Right then, I'll bring materials for studying later on then." You smiled.

"Great!" He smiled, kissing your lips briefly before pulling back. "I'm looking forward to it! See you later, Sensei!" You were shocked, staggering back as your eyes were wide and your face was bright red. The door shut behind him, and you could hear your heartbeat echoing in your head.

"Wh-whaa…"

**Extended Ending:**

Picking up a piece of paper lying casually on the floor, you sighed, putting it in a pile of other thrown away papers. Suddenly, something caught your eyes.

Yamamoto Takeshi

That was the name written on the front of the paper, and as you looked at the grade, your eyes widened. He had gotten 100 percent. Hurrying to your computer, the nagging feeling in your brain getting stronger, you looked at the records of aforementioned student.

All 100 percent marks. He had an A+ in your class, so obviously… he understood… everything…

Your eyes were still wide as you fell back on your chair, your heart still pounding and a blush made its way onto your face again.

"…He's good."


	5. EXTREME Sports Student

"Ok soldiers, this won't be like any other gym class you've been put through! Today is going to be a full on work out!" Your ears picked up on some hushed groans. "I heard that! You young people need to get out and work your bodies to the limit! The limit! Siting in front of a TV is not the way you should be spending your life! Get out there and exercise, maggots!"

"EXTREME, SENSEI!" You looked over to where there was a silver-haired male with something sparkling in his eyes and a determined expression on his face. "EXTREME workouts are the best! I can feel the EXTREME energy coursing through my veins and it pumps me up to the EXTREME!" You nodded in approval, grinning.

The whole class looked like they would die from exhaustion after thirty push-ups, a three-mile jog, lifting weights and sit-ups, so you grinned and dismissed them early. They stumbled to the gym lockers, probably to take showers, mumbling something about 'crazy stamina' and 'insane nut jobs as teachers'.

"Don't forget to eat right!" You called, grinning brightly at them.

"How…. Can she… not… be…. Tired?" Someone panted. You grinned, winking.

"Lot's of practice and exercise!"

After everyone filed out, you stretched, getting ready for the next class, even though that wasn't for another hour or so.

"SENSEI!" You jumped slightly, turning to see Sasagawa Ryohei jogging up to you. You recognized him as the boy who shouted 'EXTREME' every five minutes. "The exercise today was EXTREMELY fun!" He yelled, pumping his fists up in the air. You smiled brightly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, soldier, expect the same thing tomorrow!" He gave you thumbs up, when you suddenly thought of something.

"Hey, I hear you're pretty good at boxing. Think you can teach me a few things?"

"I'll teach you to the EXTREME!" He suddenly lifted his shirt off of his head, and your face took on a light pink blush. "In boxing you don't wear clothing that weighs you down!" He declared, and you nodded, thank god you were wearing a sports bra. You got into a sloppy position, making Ryohei rise from his, and raise an eyebrow. He walked around, and you were about to stand up and ask him what was wrong, when large, warm hands wrapped in bandages grasped yours.

"So here, you need to bend your legs more… place your hands like this, in front of you, and keep your fists tight…" You looked over your shoulder, blushing at how close he was. Couldn't he just show you how to box by doing it himself? He looked at you through his light grey eyes.

"Something, wrong, Sensei?" Something _was_ wrong. His voice seemed too low, and he was talking quietly. You stared, wide-eyed, before shaking your head.

"N-not at all, soldier." You swallowed the mysterious lump in your throat; turning your head forward and trying to focus on the 'lesson' he was giving you.

"Now, let's try it! Come at me, Sensei! To the EXTREME!" He moved away and you felt goose bumps appear on your skin as the warmth from his body vanished. You turned around, keeping in the defensive position, mirroring his actions before he said 'GO!'

You guarded your face, dodging to the left, then the right, throwing a punch, only to have it bounce off his fists. Which each punch he threw, you dodged, but was impressed to feel a small breeze with the force.

Your eyes widened as he suddenly lunged, a determined look on his face. You let out a gasp as your bare back hit the cool material of the thin matt underneath you. You looked at his face, slightly flushed from fighting, and your eyes were fixed on the way a bead of sweat rolled from his neck, down his shoulders and his muscular chest. Your eye followed it down, further, until his chest seemed to be closer than it was.

"Sensei…" His voice broke you out of your thoughts, and you thought you saw the ghost of a smirk on his face as he leaned down and brushing his lips against yours. You blushed, and pressed back, kissing him fully, as his hands released your wrists and one hand held himself up while the other rested on your waist. You opened your mouth slightly, and his tongue invaded your mouth, encouraging yours to play along. When you two broke apart for air, you panted, looking at him through half-lidded eyes.

"That was…"

"Extreme…" You finished, face red as the two of you panted. He grinned, and pecked your lips again. You stuttered slightly, face bright red.

"D-don't think this gets you a free day, soldier! You're going to be working twice as hard!" He grinned, standing up and pumping his fist up in the air.

"EXTREME IS THE LIMIT!" You let a small smile touch your lips as you watching him do '1,000 push-ups to the EXTREME!' "Watch me to the EXTREME, Sensei!"

"Indeed…. Extreme is the limit."


	6. Violent Student

"Everyone, today we'll be working on – holy shit!" You didn't care for your language at the moment. Half of your class came in with cuts and bruises! You rushed over to some students and found they were bleeding slightly. Looking over their injuries, you quickly brought out a first aid kit, snapping the lid up.

"What happened?" You asked urgently, taking a student's arm in your hands and cleaning a wound. They flinched slightly.

"H-Hibari-san said we were crowding… a-and…" Your head snapped up.

"Who is this kid? I'd like to have a chat with him." They looked horrified, and some of them paled.

"H-he's a student, but he hardly ever shows up for class a-and he likes to sleep on the roof a lot…" You nodded, patching up the kids one by one. "S-sensei?" one student started, "are you sure you want to go talk to Hibari-san?" You nodded.

"Of course! I can't let someone hurt my students like this, even if he is older than me." They nodded, and the rest of the class went by rather peacefully.

When the bell rung, you had fire in your eyes, and you straightened up out of your chair, determination rolling off of you in waves. "Alright everyone! GO to your next class and I'll deal with Hibari. But be careful, I don't want you getting injured again. Girls, run into the bathroom if you have to, boys… I hope you're all fast runners." The boys sweat dropped and some paled, but the girls were lucky they had a safe place to run to.

You roamed the halls; it was free period, so all of the students that had been beaten up trudged to the nurse for better medical attention. You walked briskly, looking for the person they had described. Cold, metallic gaze, raven black, somewhat messy hair, wore a Disciplinary Committee jacket around his shoulders.

"Hibari Kyouya!" You called out, once you knew it was him. He stopped walking and turned around, and indeed, he was as scary as the students had described him, but that didn't stop you at all.

"So you're the person beating up students…" You observed, catching up with him. He glared at you, baring two metal tonfas. "Weapons aren't allowed in school, even if your in the Disciplinary Committee."

"I'll bite you to death for disturbing me…"

"Yeah? Well _I _should bite _you_ to death for beating up the students! They're getting distracted from their work and I know you're behind it, so knock it off!" He was silent as he observed you, looking you up and down before smirking.

"_You're_ going to bite _me_ to death?" He mused. You nodded.

"Yes. And there's no way you can get out of trouble, young man. Do don't even try—" He pushed you against the wall, hands, still clutching his beloved tonfas on either side of your head as he bent down to your level. Indeed, his eyes were cold, but they seemed to be somewhat amused and immersed in curiosity. You shook yourself out of these thoughts, and tried to glare at him.

"I'd like to see you try…" he mumbled. He was mocking you! That sexy bastard! You lost your thoughts when he leaned down to your neck, but quickly gathered them again, trying to sound serious.

"A-anyways, you need to s-stop beating up the students. It's distracting them from their work…" You stuttered, trying to keep your voice level. But you couldn't, not with his breath on your neck and his body so close to yours. You knew your face was probably as red as a cherry, and you tired to remain strong. He released a hot puff of air and you quivered.

"Really….?"

"Y-yes really. If the student's grades fall because of this then I'll have to tell Giotto-san – eep!" He flicked his tongue over the skin on the base of your neck. You shrunk back against the wall, wide-eyed and shocked. He towered over you. He had bent his knees as he cornered you against the wall, but now as he fully stood up, you saw he was at least a whole head taller than you. He pinned you down with his metallic stare and impassive face, and you could only stare up at him, wide-eyed and your heart pounding in your chest. He let out a predatory smirk and leaned in, breathing in the sweet scent of your hair.

"I-I need to get back to class now. My s-students a–ahh–re waiting for—nn—me…" You protests were weak as your eyes closed and he placed feathery kisses on your neck, though your felt his lips curl up in a smirk. He leaned up to your earlobe, nipping it.

"Then let them wait." And then he kissed you, his tongue entering your mouth without permission and he grasped a fistful of your hair, turning your head.

"Mm…" He dominated your mouth, your breath, they all belonged to him. And so did you, when he moved down to bite harshly on the soft skin of your neck.

"Nng…" You gasped, trembling as his teeth broke through the skin and you winced from pain.

"Mine…" He soothed the pain with his tongue and gave you another sexy smirk that made your face heat up. "If you don't get to class I'll bite you to death harder, herbivore." Still breathless, you nodded, scrambling away from him and down the hall to teach your next class.

**(Optional) Extended Ending:**

"Alaude…" Said male glanced at you, before returning to his work. You rubbed your neck where the mark was.

"I definitely think I found your twin." He grunted. "I mean, the kid bit me! Who does that!? And he called me an herbivore!" Alaude's eyes snapped up, seeing the mark on your neck before he stood, gently putting the pen he was correcting with on his desk.

"He did what?"

"He bit me! Little…. Grr… I'll have his head for this… huh?" Alaude pulled away your hand from your neck, and sucking on the bite mark, making you squeak. "A-Alaude?" He ignored you, closing his eyes and concentrating on marking _his_ possession. "Ahh…" You moaned quietly, breath hitching in your throat.

"Sensei…" The door opened and the devil himself walked in. You froze, and heard Alaude growl softly, hating to be interrupted. He looked up with his ice blue eyes, and saw Hibari glaring at him.

"…Yes…?" He asked calmly, straightening himself up. He and Hibari shared a look that you did _not_ like. And when both males turned to you, a dangerous smirk alighting their features, you knew you wouldn't get to correcting the tests any time soon.


	7. Obnoxious Student

"Alright class, today, we'll be doing a worksheet which had different situations a boss would get in. It's your job to solve them. There is a right and wrong answer to some of them. The wrong answer could lead to your family being killed, allies lost, and other horrible things. The right answer will gain your family more members and allies. You have until the end of the period. Ask me a question if you don't understand something, but remember; you're not going to always have someone by your side when your defenses are down and countless others are hurt. You can work with whoever you want in pairs." The class nodded as you passed out the papers, and they began to work, talking to each other quietly.

"Lambo, do you have a partner?" He shook his head, shrugging.

"No, I'll do it by myself." He said, clicking the top of his mechanical pencil and beginning to work.

[…]

"Alright then, I'll evaluate your scores and give them back in about a week or so." The class nodded, gathering up their books and heading to the next class. You seated yourself in your chair, looking at the first paper and clicking your red pen, getting ready to correct.

"[Name], can you help me with this?" You looked up and saw Lambo with his paper, and you raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't finish it during class?" He shook his head.

"I didn't really get it…"

"Then why didn't you ask me to help?"

"I said I'd do it by myself…" You sighed, putting down the stack and telling him to sit down.

"I'll be there in a minute." When you had finished correcting a few worksheets, you sighed, before going over to sharpen your pencil.

"[Name]… do you have any more candy?" You sighed.

"No, and I told you to call me Sensei. I'm your teacher."

"But… you're younger than me." You sighed.

"Yes, but I am still your teacher, Lambo." The male let out a depressed sigh, sitting back in his chair and lacing his fingers together behind his head. He stared at the ceiling.

"You know, as a teacher you should attend to your student's needs." You rolled your eyes.

"A teacher doesn't need to give candy to their students to do their work."

"They do if they want them to do it correctly." He shot back. You raised an eyebrow.

"Are you threatening me, Lambo? You know, Reborn is right across the hall." He snapped his head towards you, giving you a look saying 'you wouldn't' and you shot back a look saying 'I would.' He sighed again, going back to staring at the ceiling as you assembled the next assignment for the class. You needed him to complete his work and said he wouldn't leave the classroom until he finished it. You had apologized to Lampo, saying he probably wouldn't get his student back for a while, and he shrugged, replying with it was one less brat to worry about.

To you, Lambo was only a brat when he was complaining or being selfish.

….Which is most of the time… but moving on.

"Ok then, Sensei, do you have any candy left?" You suddenly beamed at him, opening a drawer.

"Why I'm glad you asked, Lambo. Indeed I do, and for every problem you finished I'll give you two grape candies." Even though he rolled his eyes at your sudden change in mood, it got him working. He took his pencil and began to scribble down answers and solutions, showing you the work he did. With everyone he got right, you patted his head childishly and gave him two, like you promised, when he got one wrong, you gave him one and explained the process to him.

While you had been helping and checking over his work, you yourself had begun to pop candies in your mouth. It was really only for something to do besides talking.

"Do you understand how to do this?" You asked, looking at him from underneath your eyelashes. He nodded.

"I think… since you're teaching me…" You ignored that and popped another candy in your mouth even though you felt your face heat up.

"R-right then, how about problem seven…."

[…]

You were sure it was almost the end of the day when he finished his work. You stood up and stretched, yawning and looking down at your student.

"I thought you were doing fine?" You asked, walking to your desk and sitting down in the chair.

"I thought I was too…" He mumbled.

"Well, you finished, and there are only three classes left so you're going to have to go to them." You said.

"Can I have more candy?" You shook your head.

"No, Lambo. It's time to go to class."

"Please?" You twitched.

"No, Lambo."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"…" You popped the last grape candy in your mouth, ignoring Lambo until his whining and complaining got too loud. "Lambo, I'll bring in more tomorrow, but there aren't any left, so you'll just have to wait until then." He was silent, and you breathed an inaudible sigh of relief, until your chair was turned around and a hand slid behind your head and soft lips were made contact with yours. Your eyes widened and your mouth hung open, letting the obnoxious cow slid in his tongue, it roamed, prodding and you moaned slightly, your grip on the pen loosening until it fell to the desk with a clunk. You vaguely felt something being removed, but you couldn't care less as his arms wrapped around your waist. If felt like hours until you broke apart, panting and staring into each other's eyes, [e/c] into green.

"Thanks for the candy…" He mumbled, a smile appearing on his face as he chewed the treat. Your mouth was slightly open, you were breathing heavily, and your face was red as you realized what just happened.

"Y-you sneaky little…!" He pecked your lips again, and pulled back.

"See you around, Sensei." He called over his shoulder, waving and giving a small smile. You could only nod back numbly, before the sound of the door snapping into place brought you back to your senses. The tips of your fingers gently touched your lips.

"…Maybe I _should_ bring in more candy…"


	8. Clumsy Student

"And as you can see, the more mafia families that have more allies do better than most. But even though they have allies, every family also has enemies. And if they destroy one family then—"

"Oof!" You stopped ranting when a pained grunt came from the doorway. A head of blonde hair made you sigh, adjusting your glasses and turning back to the book.

"Late again, Cavallone-kun." The class snickered as Dino stood up, a red spot on his forehead from where he fell.

"S-sorry, Sensei… Kyouya wanted to fight…"

"And you didn't say no?"

"W-well I did, but he attacked me and—"

"You didn't call for help?"

"Th-there was no one there."

"I see. Take your seat, Cavallone-kun." He nodded, slinking to his chair as you went back to rambling.

[…]

"Cavallone-kun." Dino looked up from the book he was reading. The class had finished their work and now it was basically 'do-what-ever-you-want-time'.

"Yes, Sensei?"

"I need you to stay after class, alright?" He got a sinking feeling in his stomach, but nodded. You walked back over to your desk and sat down, taking a sip of water.

Suddenly, he didn't want to read anymore. Not with the sinking feeling in his gut as he swallowed, looking down at his desk.

[…]

"I'm not angry, Cavallone-kun. I simply want to know why you're always late. If it's timing in your schedule then we can see if Giotto-san is willing to change it." He nodded, still feeling the sinking feeling in his stomach. You wanted to make sure he knew you weren't mad. You really weren't just kind of confused. He used to always be on time, but as the year progressed, be had been later ever since.

"W-well…. I guess it's kind of timing… I mean, we all have classes at the other end of the school, but I keep tripping…." He said, rubbing the back of his head, smiling weakly. You nodded. "But, when I'm with Romario, I don't trip at all… I'm pretty cool when I'm with him!" He grinned, sweat dropping when you didn't crack a smile. You removed your glasses, nodding.

"I see. Would it be appropriate to have him accompany you wherever you went? I understand he has looked over other members of your family, as well." He nodded slightly.

"If that's ok…" You nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out with Giotto-san. Other kids do it too, anyways." You stood up and yawned.

"Anyways, I'll write you a pass for your next class. Come here." He nodded, standing up and following you to your desk. You suddenly felt like an ant. He was really tall! Not as tall as Yamamoto, but tall. You suddenly released a small breath of air out of realization.

"Cavallone-kun who's class are you going—" He tripped, like in those cliché movies, and he fell on top of you, his lips crashing onto yours. Your eyes widened, and a vivid red blush spread across your face like wildfire.

"S-s-sorry, Sensei!" He gasped, pulling away and untangling his limbs from yours. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss, making him freeze. He relaxed, but he seemed jumpy, almost hesitant to you.

"You're clumsy, you're late to class and you're an idiot sometimes, but I love you." You breathed as Dino pulled away. He smiled slightly, pecking your lips again.

"I love you too, _Sensei~_"

**Extended Ending:**

"Besides, if we go out, it won't be a big problem."

"Hm?"

"I'm younger than you, after all."

"….Oh…"

"…You thought I was a creepy old lady, didn't you?"

"Ahh! N-not at all—"

"_Run, Dino-kun."_


	9. Seductive Student

**WARNING: SMUT-LIKE STUFF! xD I couldn't resist...**

* * *

"Reborn is late to class again I see…" You muttered.

"I don't know where he is, but people said he was in the bathroom…"

"For an hour?"

"Well…." You sighed, holding a hand up and standing up. You knew _exactly where _and _what_ he was doing. That kid annoyed you to no end. So what if you were younger! It was only by a year! He can't skip out on class to play with some _girl_ just because you were _younger_ than him! What a jerk! You fumed on the inside, before telling the student to go back to his desk.

"Everyone, you may talk quietly until I return or the bell rings. I'm going to find a problem student that has been a pain in my—"

"Gook luck, sensei!" The kids interrupted your foul language as you laughed.

"I'm off!"

[…]

You walked briskly to the _girl's_ bathroom. As you got closer, you were seriously considering to telling Giotto to put cameras in the hall. Keh! So what if he was one of the top students in school!? All he cared about were women, so it seemed. You got a large irk mark on your head. When you were standing outside of the door, you mentally prepared yourself as you pushed it open quietly.

"A-ahhh! Nngh!" You cringed, the noises were obvious, and your bad mood grew worse. "R-Reborn!" A deep chuckle was heard as you crossed your arms over your chest.

"Careful _bella,_ someone might hear~"

"You don't have to worry about that. Get out." Your voice was firm and demanding. The noises stopped (to your relief) and when you heard the rustle of clothing, you turned around. "You. Girl. Get out. I'm turned around so I won't see who you are, but if any other teachers or I catch you again, I'm suspending you." The door opened and the sound of running footsteps echoed in the bathroom. That didn't stop you from seeing the blonde, curly hair that whished out of sight seconds later. The door opened and a set of calmer footsteps exited the small stall of the bathroom. "That wasn't nice, _bella._"

"I don't give a shit. You're supposed to be in class." You rolled your eyes, stalking out of the bathroom with Reborn behind you.

[…]

Over the next few weeks, Reborn had been hitting on you. But you brushed him off with a roll of your eyes and a petty insult. He would visit during break or lunch and play with your hair, sit too close for comfort, or just make jokes that were…. _Wrong._

"What did you bring for lunch, _bella_?" He asked, his voice a low purr. You rolled your eyes.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because, _bella, _little girls must get proper nutrition every day~"

"What the hell!? I'm not a little girl!"

"I brought sausage and bagels." He said absentmindedly. "Though, I tend to put the sausage _inside_ the bagel." You scoffed.

"Well, you ain't gettin' MY bagel anytime soon." He chuckled.

"We shall see." You blushed, but continued to eat your food in silence. He kissed your hand before leaving, and you rolled your eyes, your face heating up more than you would have liked.

[…]

Just to please the kid, you had agreed (reluctantly) to go on a date with him, which lead to kissing, then making out, then you two dating. Even though you were his teacher, younger than him, mind you. All the teachers around seemed to have noticed your improved mood (yet you deny everything they ask).

However, good things always come to an end. You found that out when you were walking past a classroom, and heard voices. Familiar voices.

"What about that Sensei? Haven't you dumped her yet?" Your eyes widened.

_'…What…?'_

"I mean, she's not even pretty! And she's inexperience. Unlike me… I can give you anything you want~" You felt disgusted, used. Your eyes narrowed as your fists clenched as your chest tightened. Throwing open the door, you recognized the same girl from a month ago. She froze, and Reborn's expression was one of slight shock.

"Suspended. Go to the Principal's office. I'll know if you aren't there." She scrambled off his lap, but you could feel her sending you a glare to the back of your head. You gave Reborn a cold glare; trying to mask the deep _hurt_ you felt. You knew he saw it, since he was one of the best in school, but you could do nothing but scowl at him.

"_Bella…_" You grimaced.

"Don't use that crap on me." You used the emotionless voice your father had taught you to use. He came forward and grabbed our wrists.

"It's not what you—"

"Shut up….." You said, your voice and body were trembling, "…I won't…" You swallowed the lump in your throat that accompanied your watering eyes and burning nose. "I won't become a substitute!" You yelled, snatching your wrists away and sprinting down the hall.

_'Kuso-Reborn, baka-Reborn! I hate him!'_ You thought, ignoring the people in the hall and running to your classroom. You curled up under your desk and bit your lip, sniffing. That stupid bastard! Your heart clenched painfully. So he was just using you as a substitute, huh? Well screw him with a hot poker! You didn't need that shit! You were fine without him! You hiccupped. You couldn't work like this… but you didn't want to go to the bathroom to wash up.

You decided to suck it up and wait for the redness in your eyes to disappear as you blew your nose. You sat up, but, since you were under our desk, you hit your head, causing a loud thump and some curses.

Tomorrow was going to be a _joy._

[…]

"Mmph! Ahhh…!"

How did it end like this? Well… Reborn didn't want to accept the fact you dumped him (and caught him off guard with a harsh slap to his cheek earlier) so he had been tailing you around trying to 'explain himself'. Of course, you ignored him, before he had grabbed your wrist and tugged you into your classroom, locking the door behind him.

Yeah, that just about sums it up.

He seated you on the desk, despite your struggles. He kissed your cheek before moving to your ear, then down to your neck. His hair tickled your neck, and all you could do was hold onto him unwillingly. Your eyes shed silent tears, and your mouth opened in a silent noise of protest.

"Don't…" You protested quietly. Reborn kissed your neck softly, and your squeezed your eyes shut. "Reborn…. Ahh…" His fingers unbuttoned the front of your shirt, and you found that you let him. Your fingers and body wouldn't move, no matter how many times you screamed at yourself to move. You let out a small moan and gasp when he pressed his body against yours, his arousal clear now.

"You're responding, _bella._"

"Sh-shut up… ahh…" He smirked and went to bring your into a passionate kiss. "Mm…" Your tongues collided and you found yourself an incoherent puddle of goo underneath his skilled fingertips. "Ahh…ah-nn…!" you released airy, high-pitched moans, holding onto his shoulders tightly.

"If you keep moaning like that I'm going to lose control." He whispered huskily. You barely processed what he was saying, but never the less; you wanted to see how long he could hang on.

"Ahh—! Nn! Ha-ahhh..! Nnng….ahhh!" He snapped, tugging down his pants and boxers before delivering a swift, hard thrust inside, swallowing your moans greedily. "Mm…!"

"I told you so…." He grunted. You held onto him as you both delved further into the world of pure bliss.


	10. SPECIAL

"G! Stop that!" I scolded, seeing him giving Lampo a hard noogie. He growled, letting him go. G cracked his knuckles, grumbling to himself, while Lampo whimpered, clutching onto my waist. I sighed. We were in the teacher's lounge taking a break. The students were all outside for a survival day, and so that gave us teachers the chance to relax.

"Do you think they're be alright?" I asked, thinking back to the way Hibari and Gokudera could lose their tempers and scare the other students.

"It'll do the brats some good to get out." G grunted, lighting up a cigarette. I rolled my eyes.

"Nufufu~"

"GAH!" Lampo cried out, hiding under the table as Daemon appeared next to me.

"Daemon, how many times have I told you not to do that? Can't you just walk through the door like a normal person?" I asked, scowling slightly. He chuckled again.

"No, since the cow's reactions are priceless." He sent a sly grin in Lampo's direction. I sighed. How Giotto managed to form this school with them and not get fed up with them is beyond me.

"Don't disturb me." Alaude growled from another couch. He was lying down with his eyes closed and a book in his hands. I rolled my eyes. He was just like Hibari. Always sleeping, never once went to class, ans yet still managed to graduate.

"You all have twins... I swear.." I muttered. _'And it's ironic that they all have the students that look like them in their homerooms...'_

"Are Asari and Knuckle here yet?" Giotto asked, walking into the room. I shook my head.

"I think they're still giving instructions to the students." He nodded, and soon, we were all relaxing in the room, chatting idly while we waited. I felt my eyes begin to close.

"Are you tired?" G asked.

"No, I'm just closing my eyes to pretend I'm prancing in a meadow." I said sarcastically. I saw hi twitch, and smiled slightly, turning over on my side.

I was out like a light.

-P.O.V Change-

"She must be really tired..." Lampo said, poking her while she slept. G hit his head.

"Don't touch her, you might wake her up." Lampo pouted, holding back tears of pain.

"We're here to the extre—mmph!" Knuckle was cut off as his mouth was stuffed with a piece of bread.

"Idiot! Don't yell!" G hissed.

"G. Calm down." Giotto said calmly. Said man grumbled, but sat back in his chair as Knuckle munched on the piece of bread.

"Oh? I guess she fell asleep." Asari commented. All heads turned in her direction, and an evil grin spread across Daemon's face. Reaching into his pocket, he took out his phone.

"Nufufu~ Blackmail~" He chirped, snapping a picture. She hated it when someone took pictures of her when she wasn't paying attention. Giotto only sighed slightly knowing hell was going to break loose if she found out. Instead of saying anything, he brought out a blanket and laid it over her.

"The students seem to like her." Asari smiled. Giotto smiled as well.

"Yeah."

"I remember the first time when we met her..."

-Flashback-

_"I think I want to create a school." Giotto announced. He and his friends were sitting in a café, drinking coffee._

_"Wha? Where did that come from?" G asked, raising an eyebrow at his best friend._

_"A mafia school. Since there are many families who would be willing to protect the less stronger people." Giotto stirred his coffee absentmindedly. _

_"I don't think you'd be able to... how would you do it?" Lampo asked, taking a bit of cake. Giotto smiled._

_"With all of your support, I hope."_

_G sighed. Giotto always had been like this, wanting to help people and teach others about the mafia. After discussing plans, they all agreed that they'd start thinking about it that weekend. _

_"Ah! Please stop that!" They turned to see a small girl with short [h/c] hair reaching up to grab something from a taller man. Her clothes looked dirty and ragged, and she seemed tired. _

_"What? You can't reach it?" The man teased, holding what looked like a bundle in his hands. The girl glared, lashing out at the man with her foot, kicking him in his... area. The man howled at the sudden pain, and dropped the sack as the girl scooped it up in her arms and ran off._

_"Why you—!"_

_"Excuse me, sir." Giotto approached the man._

_"What?" he spat at him, glaring._

_"Who is that girl?" Giotto ignored the man's rudeness._

_"A brat. People call her the Raven, but everyone knows her real name. Kid's parents abandoned her, and now she steals from people of a higher class." He said, sitting down on the ground and lighting up a smoke. Giotto looked in the direction where she had run off._

_"I see..."_

-End Flashback-

"And then we found her, giving food to a bunch of kids." Giotto's index finger gently caressed her cheek.

"Nufufu~ A sibling bond, perhaps?" Daemon chuckled. Giotto nodded.

"She is our adorable little sister."

* * *

**I'll do more chapters like this. And maybe one or two with just the teacher and the student. Who knows? xD xD I hope you all enjoy reading this so far~!**

**-Tsuki**


	11. Mischievous Student

"Rokudo Mukuro! Cut that out!" You snapped, seeing the giant Venus flytrap in the middle of your classroom. You knew he was behind this! That girl who was apparently his sister would never do something like that! And Mammon wasn't in any of your classes. You twitched, seeing it dissolve and fade away.

"Kufufu~ How boring~ you ruined my fun." You rolled your eyes, seeing the pineapple-haired man step out from the shadows of your classroom. You sat in your chair, pushing up your glasses and concentrating on the homework you had to correct. Your brows were furrowed and your mood was not a good one. Damn that Mukuro. Always causing trouble…

"Sensei!" You jumped in your seat when Sawada Tsunayoshi burst through your door. You regarded him with a startled but otherwise calm stare.

"How can I help you, Tsuna-kun?" He looked flustered, and he was breathing heavily.

"H-Hibari-san is causing trouble again…" You sighed, and stood from your seat.

Following him, you gaped at the small pile of beat up students lying in the hall. You sent a glare to Hibari, who turned away from you, a grunt of satisfaction leaving his lips. Your eye twitched before you focused on the beat up students. Your opened up the first aid kit you had brought with you, and told the students to sit instead of lay down.

"Really Kyo, must you cause all of this trouble? Alaude is your homeroom teacher, is he not? Then again, he was like you when we were younger…"

"…. You're the same age as me..."

"So what!?" You stuck out your tongue and went back to patching up the students. He grunted again and turned to leave, his Disciplinary Committee jacket flowing behind him. You sighed, and sent the kids to the nurse's office after. "I don't want any of your cuts to get infected." They nodded and stumbled along the hall, leaving you sighing. _'Really… that boy.'_

[…]

You sighed, sinking further into the tub as your half-lidded eyes stared down the bubbles. Really, as a teacher, you SHOULD be able to handle a FEW problem students, but really, there was a limit to how much insanity you could take! But then again, it's to be excepted of a mafia school… You groaned loudly, dunking your head before staying under water before you couldn't hold your breath any longer. You resurfaced; panting as the bubbles slowly disappeared.

In your room, fully clothed and hair dry, you started to wonder how you were supposed to deal with Mukuro and Hibari. They were in your class, and no matter how much distance you set in between them, Hibari's dark aura always scared the kids. You sighed, covering your head with the blanket and closing your eyes.

[…]

The next day, you were typing the papers needed for your next class. You pushed up your glasses. Suddenly, they faded away, and you blinked. You reached your hand up, feeling that your glasses were gone. You got an irk mark.

"Mukuroooo…" You seethed. There was a rustle of movement, and you knew he was there. He was ALWAYS up to something.

"Kufufu! Yes, sensei?"

"Give me back my friggin' glasses." You snapped at him. He chuckled again.

"Kufufu~ If you don't need them then why do you have them?"

"They make me look more intelligent!" Was your oh-so-smart reply.

"Kufufu~ Not really…" You stood up, closing the top to your laptop and stalking out of the classroom.

"Fine then! Hibari always has an extra pair. I'll just go see him then—" After seeing the dark expression on Mukuro's face, you ran down the hall, away from Mukuro as you looked to the dark-haired prefect. You turned a corner, and almost ran straight into Mukuro.

"Eep!" You jumped away, running down the hall again. You spotted Hibari walking down the hall.

"Kyo-kuuun!" You cried. He turned around and raised an eyebrow, before narrowing his eyes and baring his tonfas at Mukuro. He paid no mind to the prefect and advanced with a smirk on his face. And yup, it was aimed at you.

"Kufufu~ You're going to be punished~" You let out a small squeak and turned to Hibari for help.

"Kyo-kun! Mukuro is being mean to me!" You complained childishly, ducking behind Hibari in order to escape the glare accompanied by a dangerous smirk sent at you. Hibari rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving you and Mukuro standing there. You let out a small 'eep' and tried to follow him.

"Y-you're going to leave me alone with him!?" Your despair was cut short when you saw Hibari dissolved and fade away. Your eyes widened and you tried to high tail it out of there, but felt something creep up your waist. Looing down, you turned red as you were lifted into the air. You were brought over to Mukuro, his eyes blazing with lust and mischief.

"Sensei…" he purred, tracing your jaw with his fingertips, "you can't give all of your attention to one student…" He finished, bringing you close to him and planting a soft kiss on the base of your neck. You gulped. Damn that illusionist.

You should have expected this from him.


	12. Quiet Student

"Chikusa-san? You're early." You looked up to see he had already occupied his seat. He shrugged.

"It's a lot quieter." He said, before opening a book and beginning to read. You smiled tenderly.

"Yes…" Chikusa Kakimoto. The quiet student in your class. He was studious, but not to the point where he didn't do anything besides studying, and you heard people say he hung around Ken Joshima and Rokudo Mukuro. You stayed away from those two. Not that you didn't like them, but Ken was too loud for your tastes, and Mukuro was just plain creepy. Chikusa seemed to be the only levelheaded person of the bunch. His weapons were cool, sure yo-yos might not be the most intimidating weapon, but the fact that they shot out needles was cool. He had been wondering how to make poisonous needles, not just dip the end in the chemical, but when he asked you (to your surprise) you shook your head sadly, apologizing to him and telling him to go talk to Spanner or Shoichi, hell, even Verde, even though he might go a little overboard.

When students started arriving, you sighed mentally. It had been so peaceful, but now you had to teach class, it would become noisy.

"Alright class, please settle down. Once everyone has arrived, we'll begin the lesson." You announced, hearing groans and sighs coming from the crowd of students. "Let's see... please take out a pencil for a pop-quiz." There was an immediate protest, but you stood your ground.

"They don't call it a pop quiz for nothing, kids. It won't count as anything in your grade, if that's what you're wondering." There were some sighs of relief, and you smiled. "Now, if there's nothing else, we'll begin.

[...]

"Sensei..." You turned around and saw Chikusa walking up to you in the hall. You stopped, a questioning look coming on your face.

"Yes Chikusa-san? What is it?" You asked. It was the end of the day, so why was he still here? Well, most of the students were doing sports right now, but most of the teachers had gone home. "Oh, if you're looking for Mukuro-kun and Ken-san, they've already gone home. I'm surprised you haven't gone with them." You said.

"I need your help with something." He said.

"What is it you need help with?" You asked, as he walked alongside you. He looked forward, and you could have sworn he was a bit pinker than normal. "Chikusa-san?" You asked.

"Well, there's this girl that Mukuro-sama wanted to ask out, but he doesn't know how." He said, almost nervously. You raised an eyebrow. 'Mukuro-sama' would know how to ask a girl out.

"Oh?" You played along.

"And he wanted to ask you how, but the day had ended and so he asked me to ask you..." He trailed off.

"Ask me...?" You prodded.

"Ask you if you wanted to go to the movies with him Saturday." He rushed slightly, not wanting to look at your expression. You chuckled.

"I'm afraid I can't since I don't see him that way, but tell him thanks for the offer." He let out a small breath, and you could've sworn it was from relief. "But why didn't he just make an illusion to ask me?" You asked, smirking slightly when he froze up. Busted~ He coughed slightly, looking to the side. You smiled slightly.

"Don't worry, I'll go with you, if you want." His eyes drifted over to your from the corner of his eyes, before he looked away, embarrassed. You chuckled, pushing open the door to your classroom and walking over to your desk. You pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down your phone number and address. You smiled, handing it to him as you went to sit down.

His lips brushed against yours before you could, and you felt your face heat up and your eyes widened. His face remained impassive as ever as he sat back in his chair, opening his book and beginning to read. Your mouth opened and closed multiple times before you stuttered.

"Ch-Chikusa-san!" You gasped, staring wide-eyed at the teen. His eyes locked with your, and you felt a pleasant shudder run down your spine when you saw his eyes. They were warm, and something mischievous glinted in them.

"Yes, Sensei?" He asked, his voice was almost a low purr, and you felt your heart skip a beat. You cleared your throat, and turned around.

"S-see me after class." You said, as students began filing in from outside, red-faced and wanting to shower, talking about sports. You could hear the faint smile in his voice.

"Of course, Sensei."


	13. Polite Student

"Fong?" You whispered, seeing the once Arcobaleno practicing his kicks and punches on a dummy in the gym. The gym teacher had lent him the room, then sped off, yelling about and EXTREME soldier's boxing meeting. You wondered what their relationship was... Shaking your head slightly, you went back to watching your student and teacher. You taught photography, and weren't all too much surprised when Fong had showed up. He was a man of peace after all.

He was also your teacher in a way. Your martial arts teacher. Around students, you called him Fong, but alone, you called him 'Fong-sensei'. It was sort of complicated, but it was just so natural for you to go to the man whenever you were having trouble with something, whether it be with martial arts or problems at home.

Home. It has always been a funny word to you. People say, 'Home is where the heart is' but it seems your mother's heart disappeared when your father had died. Ever since then, it's always been silent, and you started working as a teacher since you couldn't stand to see your mother, curled up in her room with lifeless [e/c] eyes, staring blankly. It broke your heart.

You had moved from your little house in Kyoto, since you thought a change of scenery might be good for her. It proved hopeless. Or so it seemed. Once, just once, you saw her walking around, clutching a worn pink bathrobe around her thin shoulders, trying to cook herself something.

You watched in amazement as one kick made a large dent in the side of the training dummy.

"Fong-sensei..." You called out. Said man turned, and smiled at you, his long braid swinging around. Your face heated up when you saw he was well... not wearing a shirt. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt..." He shook his head.

"Not at all. What's on your mind?" Stepping fully into the room, your shoes clicked softly on the floor as you shut the door.

"I-I was wondering when the next time we would train together would be..." You said softly. He nodded, still smiling kindly.

"If you would like, we could begin now."

"Eh? But wouldn't I be interrupting your—" He held up a hand, silencing any protests you might have had. You nodded, and changed in the girl's locker room, folding your clothes and putting them in your locker. Tying your hair up in a bun, you took some sports tape to wrap it around your hands and wrists. Stepping out, you saw Fong had set up the mats, and was waiting you patiently in the center.

"Shall we begin?" He asked, smiling. You nodded, as you both bowed to each other, and got into a fighting stance.

"Yes."

[...]

A few hours later, you lay on the matt, your hair strewn across it in all different directions as you steadily gazed at the man kneeling in front of you. Drops of sweat rolled down both your necks and faces, and you were glad the air conditioning was on. You panted slightly, Fong's knees on the sides of your waist as he held a hand above your head, with two fingers on his other hand pressed up lightly against a pressure point in your neck.

"That was very good, [Name]. You've been practicing." He smiled, and you nodded. He pulled you up, and handed you a bottle of water, which you drank from gratefully.

"I don't think I can ever be as good as you though..." You frowned slightly, gazing at your hand holding the water bottle. Fingers slid under your chin, as Fong brought your head up so he could look into your eyes.

"There is no such thing as perfection, only the work and effort that gets you to your goal." He said wisely, fingers subconsciously caressing your cheek. You nodded, face feeling hot from the closeness. Fong smiled at you, and you felt your lips pull up in a small smile. Then, something happened. Your eyes locked, and the surrounding area seemed to disappear. It was just Fong and you, a man and a woman. Fong's smile turned into something deeper, more sincere. "Forgive me..." he breathed, reaching out to hold your chin again.

Lips met, and those sparks that everyone talked about, erupted through your body, starting from your toes, traveling up your spine and back down. The kiss was the start of something bigger.

It started with a greeting, a smile, talking, learning, training, which lead to affection, adoration, hope, and ended with a new beginning.

Love.


	14. Nerdy Student 1

**Ok, so I know that some of you are irritated with character personality changes, but that's how I write multi-chapter one shot stories. I think about the character, and then I write an OC with a personality that I think would fit that character's personality. I'm sorry if you find it irritating, but that's how I write stuff like this. :\ Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**-Natsu**

"AAAAAARRRRRRRGGHHH!"

That one cry echoed through the halls, making students half asleep jump and look around groggily on high alert. Heads poked out of doorways, and into another classroom, where you were banging your head on the desk, muttering angrily to yourself.

"[N-Name]-sensei?" A student tapped you on the shoulder, yelling when you suddenly grasped their shoulders.

"WHERE. IS. SHOU-CHAN?" You demanded, squeezing their shoulders. They gasped, stuttering badly.

"Sh-Sh-Sh-Shoichi? H-h-h-he's in th-the c-c-omp-puter l-l-lab." You pushed them aside, leaving it to the other students to fan the kid awake; he had fainted. You rushed off, sprinting down the halls and ignoring the flash of metal that was Hibari's tonfas.

"SHOU-CHAN SHOU-CHAN SHOU-CHAN!" You yelled, throwing the door open as you spied the red haired boy sitting with his back to you in a chair messing with a computer. Practically jumping on top of him, you squeezed him tightly with your arms wrapped around his chest, hearing his yelp of surprise and fright.

"[N-N-N-Name]-chan!?" He gasped, staring with wide-eyes at you. You looked up through glassy eyes.

"Sh-Sh-Shou-chan..." You whimpered. He sighed shakily, taking off his headphones and setting them down. Attempting to pry your arms off, even though he knew it was useless, he's known you long enough to know you wouldn't let go of someone if you were upset.

"Wh-what is it, [Name]-chan?" He asked. Shoichi was the only student to call you 'chan' because he's known you ever since the two of you were in diapers.

"M-m-m-m-my c-c-c-computer has a...a..."

"Virus?" You nodded, letting out a pitiful wail. He flinched, attempting to stand. "Let me take a look at it." You dragged him by the arm to your classroom, seeing that the other kids had filed out.

"There..." you pointed, looking away dramatically as you bit your lip. Shoichi sat in your seat, opening the lid. After a few minutes of searching, he piped up another conversation.

"Did you open mail from your spam folder?" You nodded, your face in your hands. "It seems that the virus was from there..." He covered his ears as you let out another wail. "D-don't worry, I can fix it, but it may take some time." Your mood did a complete 180. Throwing your arms around him, you rubbed your cheek into his hair, cooing.

"Thank's Shou-chan! You're the best!" You giggled, skipping off. After the door had slammed shut, he sighed, falling back into the chair.

"Argh... my stomach hurts..."

[...]

Later during lunch, you peeked inside the classroom, two bentos in hand. Shoichi was still working on the virus, and you smiled gently. Nudging the door open with your foot, you pushed your way in, tapping his shoulder, he yelped, standing up, only to hit his knees on the desk, and he fell back, groaning in pain.

"Jumpy little think, aint'cha?" You grinned, pulling a chair over so you could sit next to him.

"Y-You surprised me..." He mumbled, rubbing his knees. You held out the bento.

"Well, it's lunch time, so why not take a break?" He placed a hand on his stomach as it rumbled.

"Y-yeah, it might be a good idea."

Soon, you were eating lunch in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence. Popping some rice into your mouth, you thought about the time Shoichi and you had known each other before you were both hired. Ever since you were kids, you had lived in the same neighborhood, not exactly close in distance, but the same distance away from the local park. That's where you two met, and ever since then, you both had just... clicked. Hanging out with each other was a routine of sorts, and you both enjoyed every second of it.

Snapping out of your haze, you saw Shoichi had turned to work on the computer again, and a small smirk lit your face.

"Ne, Shou-chan~" When he turned to face you, he didn't expect something warm and wet lick the corner of his mouth. His face turned bright red, and he shuffled back, spluttering incoherent words. You smiled innocently, tilting your head to the side.

"There was some rice~" Standing up, you dusted off your skirt and picking up your bento and chopsticks. "Ja, lunch is over, so I'll be leaving~ I'll be waiting when you're done, _Shou-chan~_" And then the door closed

**Extended Ending:**

"I-I'm too old to be dealing with this..." Shoichi clutched at his stomach, red in the face.

"You're twenty-five years old, you're not that old." Shoichi jumped at the new voice, as a smirk graced the other man's face.

"R-Reborn-san! H-how did—!? When did—"

"Since she came in with the bentos." Was his reply.

Shoichi promptly fainted.


	15. Nerdy Student 2

A warm breeze drifted through the window, and caressed your face gently. You shifted in your seat, sighing as sleep engulfed your mind once more.

_Poke._

A small groan left your lips, and a hand blindly swatted at the thing poking you.

_Poke._

A groan, louder than the one before, escaped, and your eyebrows furrowed in annoyance.

_Poke._

It was then that you opened your eyes, glaring blearily in annoyance at who had woken you up. Staring back at you innocently was Mini Mosca. "You... What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Spanner?" And it was then that the 'microwave flap'—as you liked to call it—opened up and a small piece of paper was sitting in the center. Picking it up, you patted Mini Mosca on the head before reading Spanners almost illegible handwriting.

[Name],

I know that you're probably asleep, so I sent Mini Mosca to wake you up. I need your help with something. Please come down to my room.

Spanner

You sighed, running a hand through your [h/c] hair. "I wonder what that man wants now...?" Mini Mosca twirled in circles, before leading you to Spanner's room. You rubbed your eyes, apologizing groggily as you passed by Lampo, who raised an eyebrow and gave you a quizzical look. When you reached Spanner's room, which had to have been reached by taking the elevator, you pushed a button next to the big, metal door, and it slid open with a puff and the faint grinding of metal against tile, making your cringe slightly.

"Spanner...?" You called out hesitantly. It was dark, and you squinted to see through the cords hanging from the ceiling. More than twice, you almost tripped over wires in the ground, had it not been for Mini Mosca. Thanking the small robot, you carefully stepped over the floor, calling to the mechanic once more.

"Over here, [Name]," upon hearing his laid back, almost lazy voice, you followed the source, until you came across said mechanic sitting cross-legged on the floor. He was tightening a bolt on one of the Strau Moscas, and you couldn't help but shiver at the sight of the huge robot. Earlier, one of them had attacked you for no reason, and it took Giotto and Alaude to stop it. You still shivered from the memory.

"Was there something you needed?" You asked. Spanner paused, looking over his shoulder at you, blue eyes peering into [e/c] ones.

"I needed something?" Your eye barely twitched.

"You sent Mini Mosca to wake me up..." and then you shoved the note in his face. He gently took your wrist, and you felt sparks when his fingers touched your skin. But you brushed it off as being shocked, like from a chair or something.

"I see..." And then he looked thoughtful, as if contemplating something. You raised an eyebrow at him. And then Spanner turned back to tightening the bolt. Your expression now was 'WATDAFAQ?' And you stood there, waiting for him to stop and explain to you why Mini Mosca woke you up. You let out an almost inaudible sigh, turning to go.

"Well, I'll see you later then, Spanner."

But before you could take more than two steps, a large, warm hand grasped your arm, and a gloved hand came to grasp your chin gently, turning your face so lips could be placed on yours. You eyes went wide, as a blush spread across your cheeks like wildfire. You tasted the strawberry flavor of his lollipop, and shivered slightly when his tongue prodded your lips gently. "S-Spa—" his tongue invaded your mouth, and roamed every inch before he pulled away, licking his lips letting go of your chin. Still, you looked at him, bewildered and flustered.

"Now I remember," a ghost of a smirk appeared on his face, "I was feeling lonely." And then he sat back down and got to work, as you opened and closed your mouth.

"C-call me anytime..."

**Extended Ending:**

"By the way, it seems that this Strau Mosca attacked you because she was jealous."

"'She'? You gave it a gender?"

"Well, it makes sense."

"..."


	16. NOTE 2 PLEASE READ

**COMING SOON: Weather Reports (Side stories to "Sensei!" - Vongola Style) This I don't really need to give a summary, but as you can see ^^, they will be side stories and the OC will (hopefully) have a constant personality, no changes, but if you want, I will take personality requests just for you! :D People are**  
**Giotto**  
**G.**  
**Asari**  
**Alaude**  
**Daemon Spade**  
**Lampo**  
**Knuckle**  
**So I hope you all have fun reading them! I got the idea from a comment on the "Sensei!" - Vongola Style in the comments~**


	17. NOTE PLEASE READ

**I am sososososososo sorry this isn't an update! D: D: D: But I put up a poll on my profile and I was hoping that you all would take it... it's asking your opinion on a story, three summaries, chose which ever one(s) you like the most. I'm going to leave the poll up for a while, so please, if you know anyone else, tell them about it. I'm not desperate for voters, I just want your opinions. x3**

**-Natsu**


End file.
